kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Viper
|alias= Master Viper |appearance= Green scales with two lotus flowers and green eyes |combat= Snake Kung Fu }} Master Viper is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the Snake style of Hung Gar Kung Fu. History In Secrets of the Furious Five, it mentions that Viper originally was born without venom (one of the few things Po did not originally know about the Five) and why she never uses her fangs when she fights. Her story says that she was born the loved daughter of Great Master Viper, protector of the village where she lived who relied on his venomous fangs to defeat his enemies (referred to by him as the "awe-inspiring awesomeness of his 'Poison Fang Technique'"), and his beautiful wife. The Great Master hoped she would carry on his legacy once she was born, but she was born without fangs and never developed them as she grew up, much to the dismay of her father. To make her father feel better, Viper took up ribbon dancing at age nine, blossoming into the best dancer in the village. During the Moon Festival, Viper was too timid to attend the festival and instead stayed home with her mother. But when her father fought against a gorilla bandit who attacked the village and used venom-proof armor to shatter the Great Master's poison fangs, Viper, seeing him in trouble, mustered the courage she needed to defeat the gorilla by confusing him with her dancing skills and tying him up with her ribbon. Thus her father's legacy was secure with his daughter becoming a mighty warrior on her own terms. Personality Although she has a serious birth defect for her species, being born with barely visible venomous fangs, she compensates with her strength, sinuous nature, beauty, and precision. In defiance of the villainous stereotype of snakes, Viper is the most charming, kind, compassionate and sweetest of the Five as demonstrated with her quickly developing empathy for Po as his indomitable tenacity became obvious. Fighting Style Master Viper is a stinging warrior who is charming and flirtatious one minute, all Kung Fu business the next. Her power lies in her charm, strength, precision, and in her deadly strike. The traditional snake style is flexible, fluid, moldable, elastic, and explosive. Viper's ability to contort into any shape makes her nearly impossible to hit. She uses her lighting fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counterstrikes, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponents' energy to strike with deadly efficiency.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Viper Trivia *The movie demonstrates that Viper, along with Mantis, has some experience in acupuncture and pressure points. *It is suspected that Viper's age could be between thirty-two and thirty-three years old, assuming that she was probably six when she started ribbon dancing as shown in Secrets of the Furious Five (which takes place roughly twenty years prior to the movie). *Viper has 120 bones along the length of her body.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery ViperFamily.PNG|Newborn Viper with her mother and father Viper screen01.jpg|Young Viper Viper&Father.JPG|Young Viper with her father, Great Master Viper ViperFieldOfFire.jpg|Viper training in the Training Hall LucyLiuViper.jpg|Viper and her voice actress, Lucy Liu References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters